1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to agricultural sprayers, and more particularly to a break-away boom arm for an agricultural sprayer.
2. Description of Related Art
A crop sprayer may be in the form of an agricultural vehicle or may be mounted to an agricultural vehicle. The crop sprayer may spray a fluid including herbicides, pesticides, and fertilizers on agricultural crops in a field. The fluid may be sprayed from nozzles mounted on a boom on the crop sprayer. Large agricultural sprayers typically have horizontal booms to allow for extensive spray coverage of crops in a field with a single travel pass. In some cases, booms have a length between about 20 and about 150 feet.
With conventional crop sprayers, an operator may drive the crop sprayer forward in a field. As the crop sprayer moves in the field, the boom (or more specifically, a boom tip) may impact an obstacle (such as a tree, power pole, fence or post, for example), or force may otherwise be applied to the boom. This impact or force may damage the boom, the boom tip and/or the obstacle.
In some commercially produced chemical application booms, the boom tips are configured to break away rearwardly as the sprayer moves forward. However, in some cases, such as when the sprayer travels backward, the boom encounters an obstacle wherein it is pushed forwardly. Many boom tips are not designed to break away forwardly; thus, the boom may sustain extensive damage.